


some people are worth melting for

by pvnkflamingo



Series: lucky people [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Principezinhos da Disney, soft soft soft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: * Rowan cantarolando Love is an Open Door internamente *
Relationships: Friedrich Nielsen/Rowan Rasmussen
Series: lucky people [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701736
Kudos: 1





	some people are worth melting for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Este rabisco foi um presentinho de aniversário para o meu próprio príncipe encantado da Disney, meu girassolzinho, meu lindo momorzinho Arthur 💙💛   
> Introduzindo: Rowan Rasmussen, FOFO, e seu melhor amigo, Friedrich Nielsen, como os bichinhos mais fofos e queridos possíveis :') 
> 
> [Título: trecho de uma cena de Frozen (2013)]

_[BOM DIA GAROTO DO ANIVERSÁRIO!!_

_Quando acordar, vem aqui pra casa! Preparei uns waffles pra você]_

Rowan sorriu para a tela do celular, levantando-se e correndo pra se arrumar. Friedrich sempre fazia seu aniversário se tornar uma ocasião muito maior do que precisava ser, como se o ruivo desafiasse a si mesmo, todo ano, para fazer acontecer "o melhor aniversário da vida de Rowan". O rapaz de cabelos verdes sentia vontade de dizer ao amigo que não era necessária nenhuma extravagância - apenas a presença dele e de alguns outros amigos, e um bolo com todo o chocolate que fosse possível - mas amava as comemorações, os cartões, os presentes escondidos que passavam meses no fundo do seu armário porque ele não esperava encontrar nada ali, e nem sequer procurava. Sabia que Fred se divertia naquela euforia de aniversário toda, e aquilo em si já era um presente para seu coração.

Vinte minutos depois, estava batendo à porta do melhor amigo e vizinho.

...

"Não esqueça, mais tarde Alec, Tori, Arthur e o namorado vêm pra cá, para o seu bolo" informou o ruivo, derramando calda de morangos sobre seus waffles. "Não é todo dia que se faz 26 anos". 

"Você diz isso todo ano" suspirou Rowan, após um longo gole de seu suco. 

"E é verdade! Eu quero comemorar que minha pessoa favorita nasceu num dia bonito de sol há vinte e seis anos atrás; sim, eu sei, eu perguntei pra sua mãe” esclareceu Friedrich, com um sorriso satisfeito. “Ela também disse que você era um bebê muito muito chorão, e que quase não dormia" 

"Isso é mentira!” protestou o aniversariante. “Eu sempre fui um anjo!" 

"Tipo quando você jogou pedra na janela daquele garoto que ria de mim na escola?" lembrou, casualmente, o amigo. 

"Aquilo foi apenas justiça em sua forma mais instintiva" afirmou Rowan, sentindo as bochechas corarem diante da lembrança. Nunca havia lidado bem com situações como aquela, e ver o amigo chateado era algo que o levava a decisões impulsivas, inexplicáveis. 

"Você quer dizer vingança" cantarolou o ruivo, feliz. “Tudo bem, foi legal. Eu sei que não devia, mas fiquei feliz de você ter feito isso por mim. Foi como.... Foi legal. Conte comigo sempre pra jogar pedra na janela de qualquer um que te magoar.” 

O aniversariante quis perguntar o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas algo o segurou. Precisava se apressar de qualquer jeito; o parque abria em algumas horas, e seu aniversário não implicava em uma falta abonada. Terminaram o café da manhã tranquilamente, e se Friedrich percebeu os olhares do amigo, não quis fazer nada sobre isso.

...

"E quando é que sai esse casamento?" perguntou Arthur, levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Friedrich riu, estendendo a mão esquerda na direção do amigo francês. 

"Quando Rowan botar um lindo diamante no meu dedo, aí conversamos sobre casamento. Eu mereço ser mimado" brincou o ruivo, soprando um beijo para o melhor amigo. 

“Pensei que o aniversário fosse meu, os mimos de hoje são todos para mim, lembram? Sem me fazer pensar em dívidas a serem feitas em nome do amor da minha vida” respondeu o aniversariante, com mais confiança e calma do que realmente sentia.

"Os meus mimos são sempre seus, principezinho" disse Fred, piscando para o amigo. "Sempre que quiser."

Rowan riu junto com os outros amigos, mas não queria brincar daquilo naquela noite; suas emoções já estavam totalmente a flor da pele, e ele já não sabia se conseguiria falar a verdade naquele velho tom de brincadeira.

...

Já passava da meia-noite quando todos foram embora, e os dois amigos permaneceram no sofá, em algo semelhante a um abraço; Friedrich acariciava os fios tingidos de verde e parecia estar tranquilo e satisfeito com a festinha. O coração de Rowan parecia acelerar a cada minuto que permaneciam naquela posição, e ele só conseguia pensar em como a sensação de estar abraçado com o amigo se assemelhava a chegar em casa após uma longa jornada de trabalho; em como o sonho de viver em Paris teria perdido grande parte do brilho caso o melhor amigo não o tivesse acompanhado. Mesmo os dias comuns, sem comemorações elaboradas e sem surpresas, eram um presente. 

“Muito obrigado por hoje” agradeceu, baixinho. “Eu adorei o café da manhã, eu adorei o almoço surpresa, adorei os presentes todos. Hoje foi um dia muito incrível.”

"Não precisa agradecer” disse Friedrich, sorrindo. “Sabe que eu gosto muito mais do seu aniversário que do meu. Um dia vou te propor uma troca. Vou me tornar o ariano da casa. Vou me tornar o ser perfeito.” 

“Você já é perfeito do jeitinho que é, para com isso.” riu Rowan, se afastando um pouco para olhar nos olhos do amigo. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, e o silêncio fazia os pensamentos ficarem mais altos, os desejos mais puros se destacarem. O rapaz de cabelos verdes olhou rapidamente para os lábios do amigo e logo se afastou; não estragaria aquele dia perfeito logo no final, pedindo ainda mais do melhor amigo. 

Friedrich pareceu se entristecer um pouco, e o abraço se desfez. “Bem, eu… vou dar uma ajeitada na bagunça e vou pra casa. Descanse, principezinho."

Impulsivamente, Rowan procurou pela mão do amigo. "Não, espera. Fred… fica. Por favor."

"Você quer que eu fique?" perguntou o ruivo, levantando levemente a sobrancelha.

"Quero sim" afirmou o mais novo, o estômago tão cheio das borboletas que elas podiam muito bem fazê-lo explodir de nervosismo; nunca havia tomado uma decisão tão brusca e inconsequente, mas estava cansado de fingir para si mesmo que queria apenas a amizade de Friedrich. 

"Não vou dormir no sofá" anunciou Fred, a voz trêmula sob o tom de brincadeira.

Rowan sorriu, apavorado. "Cabem dois na minha cama." 

"Tem certeza?" perguntou o ruivo, uma última vez.

"Toda a certeza do mundo." 

Organizaram tudo em silêncio, um silêncio carregado de expectativa. Nenhum dos dois admitiria em voz alta ainda, mesmo com anos de amizade e total confiança um no outro; era algo que, uma vez falado, não teria volta. 

Eram a pessoa mais importante da vida do outro. 

Friedrich seguiu o amigo para o quarto, tirando os sapatos e deixando-os no corredor. Observava com um sorriso suave enquanto Rowan tirava as roupas da festa, como se o visse pela primeira vez; o outro não parecia se importar com aquele olhar. O ruivo tirou a jaqueta e a calça jeans, deixando ambas as peças sobre uma cadeira no canto, e se aproximou do mais novo, que parecia evitar seu olhar, sentado na cama. 

"Se você estiver desconfortável, não quiser que eu fique, eu posso ir embora…" começou Fred, ao que Rowan imediatamente negou com a cabeça, buscando as mãos do amigo com as suas e puxando-o para perto. Friedrich sentou-se ao lado do rapaz de cabelos verdes, devagar, e não soltou as mãos do outro; sorriu para ele. Podia ver que o amigo não conseguiria ir além daquilo, e não era necessário: sempre se encontravam no meio do caminho, sempre se compreenderiam antes de qualquer palavra ser dita. 

"Sabe como a gente sempre brinca falando sobre passar dias se beijando e se agarrando, e sobre namorar e casar?" perguntou o ruivo, olhando atentamente para o amigo, sentindo as palmas das mãos suarem de leve. 

Rowan apenas assentiu, sem emitir sons, esperando pelas próximas palavras do melhor amigo que podia mudar tudo, que podia significar o seu próprio final feliz, em um conto de fadas que ocupava seus sonhos desde os quatorze anos.

"Eu ia gostar disso. Eu ia adorar passar a madrugada toda te beijando e te admirando e te fazendo carinhos, que poderiam ou não esquentar, não se preocupe com isso, eu não esperaria nada de mais. Só… seria incrível te fazer sentir coisas boas, desse jeito novo pra gente. E eu queria muito, namorar. Com você. E casar. E ter um cãozinho, pequeno e rabugento, como aqueles pugs ou aquele que parece um bichinho de pelúcia" continuou Friedrich, atento para qualquer sinal de que o outro não estava confortável, ou que ele havia lido a situação errado e não havia nada entre eles além da amizade intensa que os ligava. "Eu falo sério quando digo que você é o meu príncipe encantado, Rowan. Sempre foi."

O rapaz de cabelos verdes parecia ter perdido as palavras, preso naquele momento como se sua voz pudesse quebrar o encanto e tudo se desfazer. Aproximou-se devagar do amigo, e sua intenção era clara - Friedrich então o beijou, acabando com o suspense que logo se transformou em euforia, desejo, alívio. Pelo menos naquela noite, naquele momento, saberiam como era perder-se nos braços um do outro, e ainda se reconhecerem nos gestos e pequenos detalhes; as perguntas estavam no ar, a oferta de Fred continuava a ecoar nos ouvidos de Rowan, mas ele não conseguia fazer diferente do que faziam - não conseguia deixar o outro se afastar o suficiente para terem aquela conversa importante, olhando nos olhos. Havia esperado tempo demais por aquele momento, e só conseguia aceitar o que lhe era dado e pedir por mais, silenciosamente, comunicando-se por gestos e toques que confirmavam para Fred que sim, estava tudo bem, ele queria aquilo, ele o queria mais que tudo, que confiava nele. 

Aquela história de amor, digna de contos de fadas e devaneios, finalmente seguia para o próximo capítulo; ali, sob o céu iluminado de Paris, perdidos no próprio mundo, apenas Rowan e Friedrich, apenas todo o amor do mundo.


End file.
